Harry Potter and the Power of love
by crocket
Summary: Harry really does have the power of love just not in the way people think. I Have not had it Beta read and i shall replace each bit as they get done please read and review
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER GOD OF LOVE

none of the people belong to me they are J K R I just borrowed them.

Oh and if any one hurts them self while laughing at my story it was his fault (Points to my invisible friend)

Harry was frozen.

He had just done the second challenge of the tri-wizard tournament.

He hated to think what would have happened if his loyal friend Dobby hadn't helped him but he was confused.

Why was Ron the thing he would miss most?

The Delacour parents looked at their two children who were still wrapped in each others arms then turned to the boy who Fleur had said she had belittled but who still had saved their little Gabrielle.

He was small shivering his famous messy hair lay flat against his head as he cuddled a cup of hot chocolate, his bright green eyes almost hidden by his glasses were scanning everything and everyone.

Apolline turned to her husband and spoke in a soft French accent.

"Love do you think he would come and spend a little time with us?" She looked pointedly at Harry.

Her husband looked at them both then just asked "why"

Apolline smiled "I am Veela, I can sense love and many other things from people. All I get from him is confusion and pain of the heart."

He smiled at his lovely wife and nodded, They made their way over to the child and Alfonso got his first proper look at the ' boy who lived '. Small and rather pathetic looking were what came to his mind at first then the child looked up at him and his wife.

Later all he and his wife could agree on was it was the eyes, one look into them and his wife had gasped he himself was shocked at the amount of shear determination and something else that was in the child eyes. No not a child they had an almost haunted look like an old soldier.

Harry looked up a man and women he did not know were coming towards him he fingered his wand ,someone had stuck his name in the Goblet and that some one did not expect him to live as such he was going to be extra careful around any one he did not know.

"Mr Potter, we are Fleur and Gabrielles parents we would like to."

The man stopped as harry gave him his full attention he moved the hair from his face unknowingly with his wand hand. This had the effect of showing his curse scar and he was armed all in one simple movement. He waved his hand and his glasses demisted and he could see them better.

To Apolline and her husband this had a different effect. The careless use of wand-less magic along with the showing of his wand and the scar made by a killing curse sent a simple message.

"I might be a little boy but I know how to win."

Alfonso took a breath "invite you to our house in France for the weekend next week as a thank you for."

The boy cocked his head to one side and spoke "Why? I just did the same as any true Englishman would do."

They looked at each other "because this tournament is to promote understanding and you might get a better idea of us if you spent a weekend with us like we have spent a weekend here with your school."

Harry nodded " I will be happy to."

They turned and left both disturbed for different reasons.

"Do you think he showed us what he is ?or who he is? to make sure we didn't try anything with him" Alfonso asked his wife.

She looked at him "my Allure had no effect what so ever on him he made me feel human. I can't say it was a pleasant feeling. I felt powerless for the first time in many years"

Harry managed to get permission and Ron was yet again jealous and Hermoine was yet again telling him what a great learning experience this was.

Harry shook his head why would he miss Ron? It made no sense to him.

The day came when Fleur Gabby (as she liked to be called) and a reluctant Harry made their way to the edge of Hogwarts wards.

A ministry official was there a Toad like women who sniffed down her nose as they approached.

"Here take this and don't hurry back." She croaked or at least it sounded like a croak to Harry, turned to her and spoke in his quite voice "We wont if the ministry people are like you no wonder mouldy shorts got anywhere now show respect to your better and clear off, you sanctimonious toad."

Harry smiled he had no idea what 'sanctimonious' meant it was a word he had heard Hermoine use when she was annoyed at Draco.

A grab at the portakey and away they were whisked leaving a fuming toady.

When Harry crash landed he started to laugh. Got up and looked around.

The place was beautiful it had the look of a palace but also of a home it was hard to describe the swings and round about and other kids play things made it look like a home but the house if it could be called that looked regal.

"Harry welcome to our home."

Harry spun round wand out so fast he nearly dislocated his own knees.

He smiled sheepishly and put his wand away. Much to Mr and Mrs Delacour joy.

'Bloody hell he is fast ' shot through both their minds.

Harry bowed and looked up then smiled. "Mr and Mrs Delacour a please and thank you for inviting me to this wondrous place."

They smiled at him and started to walk towards their house stopping to show Harry some tree or animal as they went.

That night their was a family meal all four of the Delacour's he had met and a few older women were present. Harry was introduced to each and he soon admitted he would never remember al the names. This got him a small laugh from one of the older women.

He noticed through the meal, that he could never be able to remember all the food names either .That several of the women stared at him when they thought he was not looking. After a while it became a game to him he would wait till one of them looked at him from the side then he would swing his head look them in the eye for a breath second smile then go on with his eating. This seemed to discourage them rather fast.

"What is he ? Who is he? "

Apolline looked at her great great Grandmother " I ,we do not know what he is but he is Harry Potter the only person ever to survive the killing curse"

The old women spoke again this time with some thought "Their is a prophecy that one will come who can do the impossible he will free us from our burdens and give us time to grow and flourish once more. Is it possible he is the one?"

Apolline shook her head " I know not but he was in a room with 10 full Veela if it was not for the bond my Husband would never have survived it with his mind intact. Harry just sat there ate little spoke little but seemed to be a guess who I spotted looking at me game with most of you."

"His eyes " one of the other women spoke up "his eyes they sear into you with such intensity and power. I felt like a fish on a hook. They way he could make me feel like a small child again before I came into my heritage was most unpleasant I decided to stop trying to get looks at him after his 2nd stare at me"

Several other women nodded in agreement, even Fleurs dad had to agree it was the eyes.

"Tomorrow we shall test him if he is the one then we shall see if he can free some of us "

They all turned to the oldest women in the room. " I for one would be glad to be free of this burden."

The next day Harry woke up and did a few stretches and that Hermoine had got him a small book called ' Pilates' it was amazing a man had been held prisoner (he could well associate with that feeling) and decided he needed to be fit if he was to escape , so he had devised a way to work out without anyone noticing the effects were amazing. Harry had only been doing it for a while but he felt more energised ,he was more supple and he noticed he seem to be able to concentrate a lot easier. He supposed the Pilates was a bit like yoga or some other form of meditation. Well whatever if it helped keep him alive he was all for it.

After a quick shower he made his way downstairs, well that is what he would tell any one who asked any way saying he had to call for some help as he got lost would not sound 'cool' when he told the others about his time away from Hogwarts.

When he and his house elf guide got to breakfast he noticed far fewer people than the night before, he smiled at Fleur and Gabby and gave as respectful bow to their parents before seating himself and having a small meal.

The Delacour family watched as they English boy tried a bit of everything for his morning meal and smiled to themselves.

"Harry, we were wondering if you had any plans for today?"

Harry looked up as he sipped on his coffee. He put the cup down and looked them all over ,all of them felt a slight shiver run up their backs as his eyes travelled over them. He shook his head mumbled something then spoke.

"OK what have you got planned for me today ?"

Mr Delacour was the first to recover ,"we have nothing ."

He stopped them damn eyes .

"We hoped you might want to visit a Veela colony to see some of their ways and maybe if we had time to visit my wineries and maybe meet some of Fleur and Gabrielle friends."

He stopped the boy no damn it the man looked at him thoughtfully ,How the hell could ha continue to think of him as a child he had face 'he who must not be named ' one of Grindllerwould top lieutenants and won he had faced a Dragon and won he had faced Mermen and won.

"OK" then he returned to his cup of coffee.

The Delacours let out a breath most had not even realised they had been holding.

Fleur got up and went to Harrys side. "may I show you around our house a little before we go to the colony. Papa will not be with us but Mama will."

Harry smiled and nodded finished the last of his drink and rose he bowed to the elder Delacours and left on Fleurs arm.

He spent a happy hour or so wondering around meeting paintings of long gone Delacours. Looking over works of art, he spent an awful lot of time being careful not to knock or bump into anything that looked well expensive or old. This was made harder by the fact that included just about everything around him. To Fleur it made him look like a wraith as he glided and weaved his way around the house.

"Harry Fleur its time to go." Apolline told them as they came down the grand staircase into the homes lobby. They led him to a portakey and apparition point and he soon felt the tug of the portakey.

He was amazed the place he had arrived was up a tree but to call it a tree was a great disservice. They reminded him of pictures from films and legends were Elves lived in massive trees each branch was wide enough for 15 people to walk side by side the floor when he looked was so far away he thought he hadn't even been this high on his broom. The leaves were a mixture of so many colours and the houses or shops or what ever they were, were near the trunk but no harm had been done to the trees he knew humans would just work their way into the tree and use the trunk as part of their shops here the trunks were unblemished in any way. He looked around and now he noticed something else he was the only male anywhere in sight. He felt giddy not from the height but by the beauty around him he smelt flowers and looked at fine silks in shop windows. He hadn't noticed any one with him he was so entranced by his surroundings a voice broke through his concentration.

"Harry Harry "

He looked up and saw Fleur and a load of older women looking at him.

"Beautiful everything is in harmony it's like" He shrugged his shoulders " I have words to describe it Beautiful seems I don't know understated." He turned to them and walked towards the older women and bowed "Your most humble of servants thanks you from the bottom of his heart for this honour", Harry was chocked up it was as if he had been colour blind his whole life and now could see colours or as if he had never had any taste buds or a sense of smell and now did. He had tears in his eyes and had to remove his glasses to wipe them.

The Matron of the roost looked at the child before her and smiled , it looked promising 200 Veela or more and all he saw was the Beauty of their homes. "Your quite welcome, you are the first male to see here in many many years and the very first human ever."

Harry gasped "So much honour you bestow upon me, is their anything I can do no matter how big or small I can do in return?"

The old matron looked at him and spoke "would you let Fleur win the trophy?"

Harry looked at her and shook his head "You would not do me this honour then disgrace it with such a request"

Several women laughed outright at this and the old women smiled "You are correct I would not . Think of it as a small test me asking you "

Harry smiled and nodded "OK what's the real thing you want from me?"

Here ends the first part of a story I woke up and buzzed around in my head . I have several chapters already done but my Beta hasn't had a proper look over this I will replace as I can each chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and the power of love part 2

I still own nothing but my own imagination thank you.

"What do you know about Veela? Mr Potter "

He thought for a few seconds then shook his head "they were with the Bulgarian Quidditch team and that's about it"

They shook their collective heads.

"Mr Potter we Veela have something called allure many think it is like a scent we give of or a notice me charm. They are wrong, when men notice us we pull a small part of them into us a bit of their soul this lets us see if a man we chose as a mate is a man or a fool, good or evil small stuff like his favourite food and that we have no idea. You Mr Potter seem to have your soul locked so tight into you that our allure has no effect on you."

She stopped to see his reaction to this bit on news, he just stood there with a look on his face that was hard to define.

"We Veela due to the amount of soul parts we gather in a life time become short tempered and added to the fact we get jealous easily and the slight pyrotechnic innate ability we have you can see this is a bad combination."

Harry nodded to her to continue.

"We are not human as you may have worked out from the first human male comment, we are from human and bird stock, may I show you my true form?"

harry nodded and in a second the old women changed gone was the grandmother face in its place was a face more likely to be seen on a hawk, gone was the kind eyes instead yellow split iris shone her arms began to lengthen and now were almost skeletal wings burst from her back these looked more bat like than bird like her legs also went an change becoming more hawk like or rooster like with what looked like fighting spurs on the back of them .

He smiled and giggled, this took the Veela totally by surprise to fight of the allure when they were in human form was one thing but it was part of their battle make up it's effects were tripled, he should be a gibbering mess on the floor but he giggled .

The Matron was so shocked she reverted back to human form and stared at the boy.

Harry held up his hand and waved it as a fit of laughter broke out.

It took a few minutes for it to stop and when it did he started to explain.

" I was thinking of my friend Hagrid if he saw you in that form I do not doubt for a minute you could be deadly but he would just look at you say you a poor misunderstood beasty and want to take you home with him. When I saw your legs I was drawn to the similarity of them and a roosters leg and wondered how good you would be against a Basilisk?"

They stared at him "When did you last see a Basilisk? Cher"

asked a tall and imposing women with a very McGonagal look .

"Oh I killed a thousand year old one when I was 12 but I haven't seen one since."

They all went stock still " A thousand year old one how and were ?"

Harry then went on to tell about his second year at Hogwarts to a spell bound group.

"Harry you and Fleur look around we have much to talk about before we ask a favour of you"

Harry spent many hours wondering around and soon lost track of time he never bothered with all the stares he received he was to busy looking at the wonders around him.

They had been sitting down drinking some unpronounceable drink when a women with a red band on her head came over and spoke in rapid French .

"Harry they are ready to talk to you" Fleur said as she stood up, Harry finished his drink smiled at the women who had served him and they left .

Harry looked around sure he could never find his way along the branches and walkways amongst the trees but Fleur and the women with the red band had no trouble and soon the arrived at what looked like a great hall. He was led before a dais were 12 old looking women sat with young women with nasty looking tridents and other weapons stood behind them.

The one he had met before stood and walked towards Harry this got a gasp from many so he supposed it was normally the other way around. "Mr Potter as I told you we carry many parts of many souls around with us it does not help with anything after the person whose soul we have dies muggles as you English call them do not live as long as we do so a soul I picked up 100 years ago will do nothing for me but to add to my discomfort." She took a breath and carried on "There is a ritual and if you would I hope it will help free many of us from our burdens."

Harry spoke for the first time his voice carrying to all corners "What of me will I be carrying around more than any one of you or will I be driven insane. Do not tell me about a ritual and your suffering tell me why and what makes me the candidate for this ritual?"

Many gasped at his impertinence but others the older ones could understand it.

The old Matron looked at him and he met her gaze with one of his own and to the shock on many he was not the first to look away.

A voice spoke up it seemed tinged with age and something else.

"Mr Potter."

He turned a women who looked incredibly old was being carried to him she was in some sort of chair with handles on the side. If he had looked around he would have seen every Veela knee on the floor even the 12 elders.

"My name is Maxine I am what could be called the Queen of the Veela.

All Harry did was bow from the waist.

"My people have a very very old legend and you seem to fit most of it. If you do this ritual you may only help one or maybe two of us. I , NO we beg of you to consider it. There are fail-safes to make sure you are not hurt by this a barrier of sorts would be erected inside of you and the old souls would be behind it. The last person to do this ritual lived to be 140 years old, and he managed 2 of my people."

"Harry looked at her and smiled their eyes met and the Queen gasped "Mon Due I see their reasoning "

She looked at her bearers and nodded, they lowered her to the ground and she unsteady got to her feet with some help she made her way to Harry who walked towards her matching step for step, When they met in the middle she held out her arm and Harry took it.

He did know any significance of this he just took an old women's arm to help her to the dais even if she was a Queen of a nation.

Once seated in the centre chair she passed him a small pamphlet to read it was in English but had no title.

He sat and read it through twice before he stood up and nodded ."When shall we begin?"

A gasp went through the hall and the Queen and her advisor's smiled a small smile.

"We can begin now if you wish?"

Harry nodded and a small table and two chairs were brought forward. A Goblet of blood red was placed on it along with a knife that seemed to suck in light it was so black. The curved edge and stubby handle reminded him off a Gurkha knife only thinner and a lot more evil looking.

"This is Miriam she is our mistress of rituals"

Harry looked around to see who had spoken but he had no clue, he did however spot a women covered head to foot in scarf's and he nearly burst out with laughter again it was a Veela Trelawney .

She had him sit in one chair then with the knife made a small cut on his head then another over his heart and a third on the corner of his mouth. She picked up the Goblet and put a few drops from each cut into it then started to speak in some weird language. After 5 maybe 6 minutes she stopped the knife now looked blood red while the Goblet looked like space so dark so alone as if not even light would be able to enter.

"He is ready for the first, he has been judged and found acceptable."

Harry tried to shake his head "Judged ?"

One of the old women came forward and with her came and even older looking women who seemed to be a bit mad she was talking to herself and kept hitting her arms with her forehead, her forehead was bandaged and so were her arms.

The old women spoke "Thiz eez my momon she need help"

She looked at Harry and he was about to shake his head again when he thought about the pamphlet.

He took a deep breath "know this I have read the rules of this Ritual and I say this until they swap back all are welcome to participate spread the word as many may not speak English I REFUSE TO BE JUDGED AND TO JUDGE OTHERS WHEN WE ARE different WHEN WE ARE NOT THE SAME SPECIES OR EVEN THE SAME SEX OR NATIONALITY ALL ARE WELCOME UNTIL NO MORE WILL FIT !"

There was total silence Then the old women sat her old mother into the second chair picked up the knife and made the same 3 cuts on her mother as was on Harry. The effect was near immediate her mother looked around and smiled "Mon Cherie" and she carried on in rapid French. Harry smiled as her daughter replied then the women's gaze met his and she spoke again in French. Harry smiled as she reached over and kissed him on the forehead before a happy daughter went to walk away.

"Stop I said all do you not wish the same as your mother?"

The women turned and stepped forward as some one called out what he had said (he presumed in French) She sat and made her cuts then seemed to shrink and then glow as a smile radiated from her .

Her Mother had now got her bearings and was staring at the dais "Maxine " an almost girlishly scream came from the old women. As she hobbled to what Harry presumed was an old friend.

What followed then was the 12 and the Queen all taking part in the ritual. The women (Trelawney look alike in Harrys mind) watched in awe as one after another Veela came to be cleansed many after the cleansing just collapsed and broke into tears. One A young Happy women kissed him several times and spoke how he had saved them all her, her mother, and her grandmother along with her great grandmother. Harry just sat and watched the Goblet get fuller and fuller it was only an inch or two from the top and as it was only 3 drops from each women and his 3 that was a lot of women. He smiled when Mrs Delacour sat and also became part of it. She was one of the few who could speak English. So he asked her about the general feeling of every one and what would happen if he did did not drink all the blood. She looked at him and a tear fell down her face "It would be the saddest day ever here for so many to be healed the extra souls are in that Goblet if you do not take them they will go back to the ones who are cured it might be to much for many."

Harry nodded "Is there a time limit on how long this ritual will last as I do not want it to stop before I drank from the Goblet?"

She spoke rapidly to the ritual women and sagged part in relief and part out of shock.

"Harry there are only 20 Veela left in the whole colony almost 200 have took part " she moved to one side as the next made her cuts and added her blood " Once the last one is done you have 5 minutes to drink it all. Do not worry you do not have to drink it all in one go you can drink some get your breath back and drink again as long as it is all gone after 5 minutes."

Harry smiled and nodded his thanks as yet another women kissed him he started to laugh Apolline looked at him puzzled. He smiled at her confusion.

"how many men can say they had 200 women want to kiss him and that the 200 were all Veela?"he laughed again.

"Ron gets angry when I have an extra chocolate than him how annoyed will he be with this?" he couldn't help it he broke out again.

"And what about all my poor fan girls like Ginny? How will they handle this ?"

He was about to brake of on another tangent of thought when a voice spoke up again.

"Mr Potter it is time for you to drink"

Harry looked around and saw no more women ready he looked at Mr Delacour and spoke.

"No chance this taste like strawberry milkshake is there?"

She shook her head and smiled "non, no very very little"

Harry went to pick the Goblet up but it was very full and he looked around many faces held hope many more showed fear. He moved the Goblet over to him and tipped his head forward and started to drink. As the Blood went down he lifted the Goblet up and carried on drinking to the surprise and joy of all he finished it all in one go.

"Bleck least not as bad as Skelly-grow or polyjuice. Can't see what Vampires like about it though"

A Gasp went through every one as the Goblet and knife swapped back to their own colours and a sigh of relief followed.

"Mr Potter" The old Queen started as she stood and bowed to him so did all the Veela present.

Harry held up his hands and spoke " I think after that I could allow you to call me Harry like every one else. Don't you?"

The old Queen nodded "Harry for myself and my people I thank you I I I "

she broke down and cried as did many others.

" I wish to leave"

They turned to Harry as he held up his hands. " I am tired and you seem to have much to celebrate please I mean no disrespect but I need some sleep." Then showing wisdom beyond his years he carried on" And I think you need to get to know each other again" as he thought of the first women to add blood to the Goblet.

The Queen nodded and looked at her old friend and smiled "Yes we do need to get re- acquainted some of our friends have been missing for a long time." she looked him in the eyes and this time she saw more not just the intensity but also compassion .She knew he understood and smiled and was again the first to turn away.

Mrs Delacour and Fleur looked on in wonder Fleur not so much as she had only been here a few times but her mother had always said what a burden it was to be Veela and the change in the very air itself was incredible. They took Harry's hand and led him to an apparition point . He felt the tug and soon recognised the Delacours apparition point.

He didn't want any food or anything just a nice warm bed so after a "thank you" for a wonderful day and a "good night "he was shown to his room.

The next morning after his exercises and shower he got up and headed down stairs.

So ends my second chapter thank you all for reading. And remember if you hurt yourself Laughing it was his fault (pointing to invisible friend again)


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the power of love Chapter 3

I still own nothing and my imagination has run of with my invisible friend.

The next day was no were near as exiting but he did enjoy learning a little about wines and grapes. The more interesting stuff happened that night.

Harry was about ready for bed when he heard the door go a little while later Maxwell the Delacours house elf announced that the Queen of the Veela and her entourage were here and requesting time with Mr Potter. Harry "OKed" it and the Queen came in she looked a lot younger than before and Harry had to do a double take to make sure it was the same women.

She bowed to him and smiled "An unforeseen side effect seems to be that with out some much weight to carry we have become some what younger looking ."

Harry smiled and nodded. Alfonso could not believe it the Veela seemed to be more controlled than any he had met before and with his with and children's head bowed he supposed this was about the most important person he had ever had in the house.

The old Queen looked at Harry then Mr Delacour "Sir may I have a seat?"

Mr Delacour nodded and tried to regroup his brain but was not having much luck. The queen took a seat next to Harry reached out and took his hand in hers, turned it palm up and looked hard.

A single tear rolled down her face and she spoke in rapid French to her guards. The Delacours were horrified by what the Queen had said and if it was true then heads may well roll.

She turned Harry's hand over and gave it a gentile kiss "So mon cher tell me about yourself as I see we shall be friends for many years to come?"

Harry thought for a moment then smiled "My life is not fun filled like the story books say if anything I would say other than the odd day it is a living nightmare."

He smiled to himself maybe with a Veela Queen on his side he would finally be able to stay at a friends house over the holidays.

The Adults gasped at this revelation, The Queen kept her smile on and nodded for him to continue but if any one who raised their heads looked they would seen her eyes set like flint.

He spoke of the Dursley family and the Weasly family of his Godfather and Dumbledore. He spoke of his 1st 2nd and 3rd year at Hogwarts and all the things he had learnt.

The Queen was shocked this was not normal this was not how a school should be run. He spoke of the Goblet and he spoke of his puzzle about Ron.

Alfonso was the first to speak "Harry do you think you could get your Godfather here I have some pull with the French ministry we might be able to get him a retrial and tested under the truth drug."

Harry looked at him and shook his head "To have a retrial would mean he would have to have a trial first they never gave him one"

Alfonso stood up and went to the floo after bowing to the Queen. He spoke into it rapidly for a short time and just said "wait"

Harry had no idea what was going on and as he felt a little tired started to doze still holding the Queens hand.

He was awoken when he heard a French expletive he recognised and shook the sleep from himself the adults all seemed to be in an uproar.

Alfonso seeing Harry awake apologised and said he had managed to get the transcripts concerning Black all one page of them. "Harry you must tell Your Godfather to get to a French embassy as soon as possible were he will be sent to France or here to my house if he would prefer. Tell him not to trust Dumbledore or any one but you in this matter"

Harry nodded and sent out a silent call for Hedwig he felt it answered and smiled. "My Owl will be here as soon as she can. She can take him a message."

They all looked at him.

"Harry" spoke up Fleur "she could not make it it is " she stopped there was a tapping at the window Harry got up and opened it Hedwig hopped onto his arm and nudged his head till he started to fuss her cooing to her all the time.

"Every one this is Hedwig my owl she is the smartest most beautiful owl ever, aren't you girl"

The Veela Queen took one look at Hedwig and bowed .The Delacours were in shock what was going on. They were even more stunned when Hedwig stopped her fussing of Harry and bowed to the Queen.

Harry looked on and smiled "See I told you she was smart and now to write a note to Sirius and let him know." He looked around "um Mr Delacour is there somewhere I could write my Godfather a note? and tell him what's what"

Alfonso pointed to a bureau in the corner "There is parchment and quills in there but please do not use any with a coat of arms on the top as they are for diplomatic or official letters only."

Harry nodded and went to the bureau and soon had a bit of parchment and a quill out.

The Delacour family and the Veela that came with her all looked at the Queen "If it is not to impermanent why did you bow to an owl?"

The question came from one of the older women in the group but all wanted to ask.

"That is no normal owl." The queen smiled "it is not just the speed in which she got here but also the fact she heard his call from across the sea. Veela are a myth to many same as Dragons Harpy's and many other things. As well know some myths have truth in them they are just things the non mags remember and pass along. There is a myth a legend about a man who killed a Medusa he was aided by the very gods themselves it is said." she took a breath and a sip of wine some one had put in-front of her " I know it could be based on some things happening and the hero could be a young wizard. He was given a shield a sword and a Helmet of invisibility"

"Perseus" Gabrielle spoke up your on about Perseus"

The Queen smiled and nodded "Indeed I am. Do you remember what He was given?"

Gabrielle thought hard "OK he had a sword of Adamantine that could cleave through anything. Another gave him the helmet but I think he he he " she turned to Harry and Hedwig.

Hedwigs head swung round and she winked at her then she turned back and nuzzled Harry.

"He lost the Helmet and another Goddess sent him her Owl Booboo or."

Hedwig suddenly made a noise as Harry tied the parchment to her leg and took off " Bubu bubu "

Harry laughed "I am sure one of these days she going say goodbye" he turned to the stunned room and looked around while drawing his wand, seeing no hostile's behind him he shrugged and went back to the table and sat next to the Queen.

Harry I have a Penseive it allows people to view another's memory's as you are tired do you think you could put some of yours into it then you could sleep while we watched them. You need not worry they can not be messed with and you will not loose them it sort of records them from your brain and then replays then a bit like a muggle video recorder."

harry nodded and was soon filling glass jars with strands of silver each jar represented 6 months of his life sleeping bathing and using the toilet were not included nor was eating drinking. It took him a while and then he went to a coach and laid down to sleep saying "it be easier to wake him here than upstairs if they had any questions."

It was many hours later and a very shocked group many with tears in their eyes that woke him up.

"Hi pup time to get up"

Harry shook himself and felt for his glasses a hand pressed them into his and soon Sirius face came into view. Harry pinched his arm found he was awake and wrapped his arms around his Godfathers neck he tried to talk but he was to busy crying.

When he finally got himself under control he pushed Sirius away and looked about Hedwig was near his head he reached up and called he all the loving names he could think of and a quick search brought out some of her favourite owl treats.

"So Pup guess what?"

Harry decided to have fun with the man in-front of him. "You got kissed by 100 Veela's who found you irresistible?"

Sirius laughed "nope but I wish,try again"

"oh you should try it Sirius it really is very good. OK let me think hmm, You met a Queen and fell asleep on her lap?"

Sirius laughed again "Right that an every day sort of thing for you isn't it.?"

The Queen of the Veela spoke up a twinkle in her eyes "Mr Black I don't think we ever got around to a proper introduction my name is 'Queen Maxine of the Veela nation and young Mr Potter has indeed fell asleep on me. He also spent most of yesterday kissing Veela but I think he under estimated the numbers I seem to remember counting 148 not 100 ."

Sirius looked at harry who was rubbing his knuckles onto his top then blowing on them with a smug grin.

"OK Harry good one now."

Mr Black I swear to you this is indeed the Queen of the Veela nation."

Sirius turned and looked as the old women held up her staff of office and saw her ring for the first time. As a Pureblood he recognised it straight away. He felt giddy "148 Veela "

They nodded his world came tumbling down on him he sank to his knees and then to the amazement off all but Harry he held his arms above his head and started to bow up and down saying " I am not worthy I am not worthy."Harry laughed and said " Would you like to be my Disciple old one?"

Sirius just nodded and "Yes please I was supposed to tell you about women and the birds and bees but no were ever do I think it mentioned 148 Veela . Please oh master teach me about the way of women."

Harry smiled and said he would much to the amusement of many in the room.

"So as no Veela then I suppose you been tasting fine wines or maybe you have been oh I don't know dodging the great betrayer Dumbledore."Sirius noticed the venom in Harry's words when he said Dumbledore.

"Harry he is a great man." he was cut of as Mr Delacour spoke.

"Mr Black Mr Dumbledore knew you were innocent he also knew many other things that he kept from Harry. For example did you know Harry never heard his parents will? Or That Dumbledore was the one who said stick you in Azkaban ?"

This time Sirius was the one to looked stunned and very upset he ground out one word through clenched teeth "What!"

"We ,with Harry's permission have looked over his life. We found a great many discrepancy's .For example Harry is related to Godric Gryffindor . This is born out by how he pulled Godric sword a sword I might add that is legendary or a myth as no one has seen it in over 900 years . When he became 11 he was shown to a trust vault , as a pureblood you know as the last surviving family member he his rated as head of house and should have gone to a family vault. It is also worthy of note that Hagrid through Dumbledore had the key. This is not possible as head of house his vaults would be blood warded. For example his trust vault was 711 and the philosophers stone was in 713. We find it strange that a Vault 11 years old has something a few days old only 2 vaults away."

Sirius growled Harry's trust vault was number 125 his family vault is number 56 I should know I set his trust vault up and visited his family vault more than once. Dumbledore must have opened both and had Harry made acceptable for vault 711."

"That is what we think as well " Spoke up the Veela queen. There is also the Weasly family they have multiple children at the school but Molly Weasly still felt the need to say in a loud enough voice so Harry could here 'what platform is it again?' we have checked The Hogwarts Express has never been from any other platform she herself must have used it many times as she went to Hogwarts and also her older children must have used it.

Sirius was not happy "A set up he set Harry up"

"Ron is a reasonable chess player one of the traps to protect the stone was a chess set. Harry was made a seeker even though he had no training and no knowledge of a dangerous sport. Another one of the traps was a flying golden key. His other friend Hermoine is clever but a bit in your face, If that is the correct expression? She told him about devils snare from Herbology but we checked his memory of all them lessons it was never mentioned. They had already defeated a Troll yet that was another trap. Do we need carry on?"

Sirius shook his head "nope they suckered him and will pay for it."

" I am sorry but it gets worse it seems both Madam Maxine and Karkoff wanted it to be called a draw and then relight the Goblet Dumbledore would not let them stating this way they could keep their eyes open for who ever put Harry's name in the Goblet and to cancel it may make them act irrationally" Mr Delacour took a breath ."harry never received any reward bar some house points for stopping 'He who not be named' from getting the stone and being nearly immortal. Again with Ginny Weasly he got house point from stopping what looks like a soul trap from killing Miss Weasly and making 'He who must not be named' whole again. He Also never got to clear Mr Hagrid of a false crime or collect the bounty for killing the Basilisk. It will not surprise you that Dumbledore lent one of Harry's friends a time turner a grade 1 prohibited item to study with."

A new voice spoke up and Sirius saw a pretty young women and a older man standing near the door .

"Is this my client ?Mr Delacour"

"Reginald so good of you to rush over yes this is Mr Black and I think Mr Potter might also be one as well."

Introductions were soon made it seemed Reginald was Mr Delacours Lawyer based in England and also in the French ministry. He had heard of Mr Black of course and sat and watched the pertinent Memory's of Harry and Sirius.

He stood shook his head and went to the floo a few minutes later another man entered he immediately upon seeing the Queen bowed and bid her a good day.

"Harry this is the Minister of France and I think he should see and hear all this."

After yet another showing Harry whispered to the Queen" NO wonder they never get anything done al they do is flog a dead horse" The queen broke into a smile and agreed with him then ruffled his hair.

The French minister invited more people and Harry fell asleep head on the lap of the Queen of the Veela as she stroked his hair.

A shout some time later woke him he looked about and noticed Sirius dancing around.

"You get kissed by a Veela or a ice cube in your pants?"

Sirius looked at Harry and smiled "neither you sex god I got a pardon and also an all points out for a certain rat."

"It seems Dumbledore has not told us a great many things. I for one will want answers."

Harry looked around and saw a stern looking women with a monocle in one eye with an Auror on each side of her. Harry shook his head and concentrated "Are you related to Hannah Abbot or Susan Bones? I seem to recall your face from somewhere associated with them two."

"I am Amelia Bones I have been sent by my boss Rufus Scimgeour at the request of the French embassy. To say I am shocked would be an understatement and I don't know if we dare give Dumbledore any more rope to hang himself with. I have cleared Sirius name and also will start an investigation into you trial and were the hell them Dementors came from. I have to leave now but I have left a memory of this meeting here as have my two Guards. We have to go good luck Harry,Mr Black"

The end of another chapter hope you enjoyed it thank you. Looks around if you hurt yourself laughing blame him ( points over your shoulder then legs it fast)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I still own nothing except a twisted mind

Sirius looked up and nodded "Thanks Amelia"

Harry looked confused "what Dementors she on about?"

"harry there were supposed to be no Dementors on the train it was also suspicious that your carriage was the only one they visited and yours was a middle one. I hate to say it but I think Dumbledore and Remus set you up. I am hoping Moony had nothing to do with it but the way he left and that leaves me thinking. If we had one traitor did we have two."

" I hope you are wrong I truly do." harry said quietly but with no sense of him being wrong, to many damn coincidence for any ones liking. If Remus had said about being a Marauder like Sirius had at nearly his first opportunity.

"The Map the bloody map." They all turned to Harry.

"When Snape tried it ,it insulted him how did the Weasly twins get it to work?" He shook his head "wouldn't they think it a bit of old parchment that insulted people ?" He looked sad for a moment "Peter lived with them they get a map of yours and brake a code on it. They use it all the time and Peters name never showed I used it and Peters name never showed not until that night. When it showed for Moony"

Sirius broke down "He did betray us both of them. One to Voldemort and one to Dumbledore."

Harry was truly sad for Sirius, then he smiled "Sirius this means I get to live with you if there is a Gringotts in France we can see what the hell is going on and maybe get a few people into some hot water. Or Better yet tubs off ice cream till bits drop of then a tub of water."

Sirius laughed "Pup you might get the women but that is no good what you do to traitors is this you paint them with gold leaf then throw them to nifflers and come back every so often to touch up the gold work."

A few people shivered at that image Nifflers ate anything with gold on.

Harry smiled and pulled his Free Godfather closer and was soon asleep in his arms.

While Harry had slept the Adults had spent a long time looking at his memory's and eating and drinking soon several were yawning so Alfonso lent them all rooms while Sirius was happy to sleep on the couch sitting up with Harry in his arms.

When Harry woke next it was morning and the first thing he saw was his Godfathers face ,he gently got up and went for a quick bathroom visit before he headed back in he spotted Alfonso and his wife talking he headed towards them whistling a little tune.

"Harry I am sad to say you have to go back to Hogwarts today. Your Godfather has decided to stay here a while to get his strength back and to make sure his kill on site order has been removed. With the amount of unhappy coincidence's in your life he and we can see a trigger happy Auror who 'hadn't got the memo 'hit him with a curse and killing him"

Harry nodded it did make sense after what he had learnt he would not be surprised in the least. "OK no problem. I don't think showing all our cards at once will do any good. Would Dumbledore do something like pass a bill saying convicts can't look after children or maybe a bill stating any one who has been to Azkaban for a length of time is mentally unstable. No I am sure your way is best. I wonder what Dumbles would do if Sirius and me had joint nationality English and French with a home in France?"

"You got one here kid or at least you had one here on the Riviera it was your Mums James got it for her wedding anniversary."

Harry smiled "well it an ideal place for you to get some R+R then. After a bank visit."

The Delacour family and Harry portakeyed to the French magical area and were soon at Gringotts. When told what it was about they were led into a waiting room while a branch manager was sent for.

An Ancient looking Goblin came in and looked around "Mr Potter?"

Harry put his hand up. The ancient Goblin shuffled his way across the thick carpet "I am Lowrock and I am in charge of this branch of Gringotts. I am also a keeper of the Potter will."

Harry and Sirius looked confused. "huh " came from both of them.

Lowrock smiled " It seems as if your father and mother did not trust some people in England so made two wills one to be kept here one to be kept their. I had presumed on your 11 birthday the English Gringotts will had been read. It seems as we will need to do a investigation into Griphook."

Harry spoke up "What would a cart driver have to do with my parents will?"

Lowrock's eyes lit up "You have met Griphook?"

Harry nodded and smiled "Maybe there is more than one do you have a Penseive I could use ? Then you can see every transaction of mine in the bank."

A Penseive was brought and Lowrock watched the memory's play out. As he stepped from the Penseive he was angry or so it looked to the people in the room. He reached to his belt and pulled out an odd device and spoke into it rapidly.

"Griphook will loose his head over this."

Harry and the others looked stunned.

Lowrock spoke again in a somewhat calmer voice. "Mr Potter it seems your parents fears were not with out foundation. I shall read your parents will and play you their Memory's they left in my charge.

It was a very Emotional Harry that left the bank clutching several vials of a silver substance. In his cloak was his parents written will. It was only a copy of it as no one wanted Dumbles to see it till it was to late.

Harry had to bid the Delacours and Sirius a Quick farewell before he was whisked back to Hogwarts and a cold Scotland.

Harry appeared at the edge of Hogwarts wards and was shocked to feel a coldness come over him he turned and there gliding towards him were several Dementors. H e turned to the gate and the Teacher standing there "Moody let me in Dementors are coming." Moody just grinned and stomped off with out a backwards glance. Harry through luck or shear perseverance got the gates open weather by his shouting kicking or screaming he had no idea but was just glad they did. He and many other, the headmaster not included, when it turned out they opened for the heir of Gryffindor.

Harry ran towards the school and made the dumbest of dumb mistakes he turned around. This gave his feet time to meet each other and to send him flying. He made a mad scrabble to get up not worried he had lost his glasses or that his palms were bleeding. He ran and he ran his breath started to come in gasps as he tried to keep at least 10 steps ahead of the evil behind him. Tears ran down his cheeks. No Not after Sirius was cleared no he stopped and swung around "Expec " he gasped "Expecto " he couldn't he was to out of breath and the cold was increasing. He Had not expected moody to lock him out side the gates and getting inside the school grounds after that seemed better than using his Patronus . His breath started to come in clouds of fog they had to be near. He turned and ran again in what he hoped was the right way. He could almost hear their breath rattle behind him "HELP! HELP! " he ran a stitch in his side started and soon made breathing hard let alone calling for help or running. Tears of anger and frustration ran down his face inside he was screaming "why now? why now?"

Over in France 200 Veela looked in one direction Harry was in trouble the screech of 200 Veela as they made a full transformation was deafening Harry was in trouble their savour was in trouble who ever was after Harry was in more trouble. Like crows a flock of Veela in flight was called a murder of Veela. It was said to be the most terrifying sight any saw on a battlefield. Women of incredible beauty, smiling while getting men to gut themselves their fireballs cooking alive men who welcomed them with open arms. Or worse when in full avian mode their fighting spurs ripping out throats and gutting the enemy. There was a reason you did not start a war with the Veela. As the massive flock took flight leaves were ripped from tree branches curtains ripped from window doors ripped from hinges as not one Veela waisted a second in time to get into the air. Mr Delacour watched in horror as his wife and his two daughters changed screamed Harry was in trouble and took off. Smashing the conservatory window. Alfonso and the men in the room might not have wings but they sure has hell had magic and soon as they all were in the Portakey room they left ,destination Hogwarts mission to save Harry Potter.

Harry unaware of all this just ran. He heard voices and some screams and headed that way .He smashed into a solid object and was even more winded worse yet one of his hands was broken. . He cried he be begged for help. A voice made it through to his mind a toady voice "MR Potter it has come to our notice you have been with the escaped prisoner Sirius Black for such a thing you will be kissed.

Harry gasped out "he is innocent he has a pardon"

the cold was tangible now he could feel his breath freezing inches from his mouth.

"He had not got a pardon from the minister and he was still wanted yet you managed to get a message to him" this came from some blur with a green hat in his hand "as such as minister of magic I have no choice but for you to be kissed."

Harry called out for Dumbledore for Ron for Hermoine for any one to help him none came.

The toady voice spoke up again in a near whisper " you will never disrespect your betters again half blood scum"

A hand touched his shoulder and lifted him with ease. He was to winded to fight and his wand wrist was broken maybe even his wand after hitting that shield or what ever the hell it was.

He took a breath and smiled "Mum Dad be with you in a while."

"No stop get away from him. The prophecy ." It seemed Dumbledore had arrived to late and did to little the hood came forward and Harry was kissed."

Harry was in shock and more than a little disgusted, didn't these things ever brush their teeth talk about morning breath yeash. The Dementor backed away it had fed it had felt a soul enter it. It let go of its prey and backed away with it's brethren. To the shock of all Harry never fell he just looked stunned. Then he started to spit and rub his tongue "Bleh urg arr spitoy urg " harry carried on ranting and rubbing his mouth. " Don't you lot brush I thought Poly-juice tasted bad when Hermoine made it in out second year to brake into Slytherin dorms but this is a hell of a lot worse . He heard a squeel it seemed Hermoine was near by. A second Dementor came up to him and kissed him again . This time Harry just looked at it in horror "That has to be the worse bloody kiss I ever had. No tongue no hands roving what sort of thousand year old can't even kiss . Harry had, Had enough he grabbed a Dementor "this is how you kiss you great git's" And to the shock and horror off all especially the Weasly family in the shape of Ginny who hoped to latch onto Harry and Ron who hated the fact that Harry had been kissed before him. Watched as Harry's hands wrapped around the Dementor and bent it backwards so he could kiss it harder.

Many Muggle born and a few half-bloods thought he looked a little like the famous kiss scene from 'gone with the wind' If Harry had stood up and said "frankly my dear I don't give a damn " many would rolled on the floor with laughter but instead they saw the Dementor shrink and Harry's Hands wander and then he Squeezed the Dementor's bum.

The Dementor or what was left of it collapsed onto the floor. "right next" And harry grabbed a second Dementor looked to one side and spoke "Well some one has to teach them a lesson in kissing its a tough job but I think I am man enough for it"

There must have been a Red dwarf fan some were as a voice called out "Smoke him a kipper he be back in the morning" and a female voice called out "WHAT A MAN !"

They watched as the third Dementor started to back away clearly scared of this strange human that wanted to kiss them. It sent out a call for help. To others it sounded like how they thought a banshee wail would sound.

Harry came up for breath from kissing as he lay his second kissed to unconsciousness Dementor to the ground . He advanced to the noise that hurt his ears a voice screamed out "Potter you filthy half-blood leave them alone. They are ministry personnel you will be kissed for this "

Harry laughed "so I going to be kissed for kissing a Dementor. Just how dumb are you inbreeds?"

He grabbed the last Dementor and applied the new Harry Potter super kiss to it.

The murder flew on crossing the channel and heading towards Scotland. Sirius and the others arrived at the gates of Hogwarts as did Amelia Bones and several Auror's.

"It's Fudge and Umbridge they signed for Harry to be Kissed. A cold hit them and all of them shivered 100's of Dementors were coming even from this distance they could see trees wilt from the cold frost spread before them.

" OH god what the hell have they done? " Amelia watched in horror as she and the others tried to get in.

" Quick to Hogsmead were have to get to and the shrieking shack " Sirius vanished with a bang .

Amelia was surprised he hadn't splinched himself . She gave them all the co- ordinates and they all apparated away. They all arrived to see several people firing spells at Sirius while he tried to dodge and get into the shack.

"Hold your fire!" Amelia shouted and with the aid of a sonorous charm all heard her "Sirius Black is a free man he was not the traitor Peter was and Sirius has been cleared of all charges now get away before I have you all sent to Azkaban for attacking a man on the streets ."

They fled and Sirius ran into the shack went to the right place and lifted the floor boards.

"This leads to Hogwarts Dumbledore knows of it as he helped make it so it should be warded as he knows Peter is the traitor"

They Emerged from under the whooping willow without seeing a single ward to say Amelia was not happy was an understatement. She mumbled to herself "Pettigrew and He who not be named about and he leaves them a free way into a school full of children. I I will have him" She stopped and looked in Horror.

The Dementors had reached something as they were all gathered around a single point. She ran as if the very hounds of hell were after her along with every one else.

Bam they hit a solid wall "Sirius started to shout about getting the thing down while trying desperately to cast a Patronus. But to many years in Azkaban made it impossible tears ran down his face as he pounded and pounded the shield. Blood ran from his fists and from his head were he tried to but his way through. Others tried to spell their way through nothing seemed to work.

Sirius was in a daze his head pounded and the world was blurry.

He tried to sit up but a hand pushed him down.

"nope Padfoot you rest there all is well."

"Harry?"

"Yes Padfoot?"

"The Dementors they didn't get you ?"

He heard a laugh "Oh they got me aright "

" so we both dead then?"

"nope don't be silly What happened with the Veela what happened with Mouldy shorts , what always happens?"

Thus ends this chapter hope you liked it. Looks around my invisible friend and my imagination are back ( His fault " points at his imagination and runs


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of Harry Potter and the Power of love **

I own nothing zip zilch , Nada of the Harry Potter world unless I invented them Like the Veela Queen maybe and Well I have no idea what else.

"Harry my head is pounding don't talk Dumbles to me"

He heard laughter again and a familiar female voice spoke up "We Veela felt his pain felt his need and we took to the air I and my people flew as fast and as hard as we could. Apparition would have been faster but we were going to war. We were full of anger and rage and to be honest not thinking quite correctly" He heard her laugh.

Harry tilted his Godfathers head up and gave him something to drink.

Sirius felt a little better as the Fire-whiskey went down his throat. Then sat bolt upright and steam came from both his ears and a small jet of flame from his mouth. After a bit of coughing he looked at Harry who was busy laughing while clutching his sides.

"what's so bloody funny last thing I remember is a group of Dementors around something and no sign of you"

Harry regained control of himself but still had the odd chuckle.

"That was me they surrounded. I think they were fan Dementors or something ?as they all wanted to kiss me "

Sirius went white "Dumbledore saved you right or your friends? "

Harry's face took a hard line and Sirius saw a fire in his eyes "No, No one helped me Moody trapped me outside the school with them and no one lifted a finger to save me so I did what any man would do when he about to be kissed. I grabbed the nearest Dementor and snogged its socks off."

Sirius had a hard look in his face "Pup I was really worried about you this is not a pranking time. Now what happened?"

The Queen spoke up " Sirius he is not pranking you he snogged the socks off every Dementor there was. We arrived when there was about 10 left all the others were collapsed on the ground. We landed ready to fight when Harry held up his hands and shouted " Hold on lady's I will get to snogging you after I finished with this lot"

" I think it was his next action more than any other that stopped us. We could feel the cold trying to put out our fireballs when Harry grabbed a Dementor that seemed to take this distraction as a means to run away. Harry just reached out and swung it around then planted a great big wet one on it. We watched as it started to shrink till it collapsed onto the floor when he grabbed the next. We stood in amazement as he 'snogged' as he crudely puts it the last Dementor socks off."

Sirius looked at his Godson "first 200 Veela now Hundreds of Dementors. If I could I would bow and beg for you to start lessons teaching me right now."

Harry just rubbed his knuckles onto his jumper and smiled.

"well when you got it you got it"

The Queen smiled "and boy has he got it"

Sirius just shook his head and noticed Amelia heading over.

" Your Majesty " she said bowing to the Queen " I understand you wish to stay here for a while so your subjects can recover?"

The Queen smiled and nodded "Yes we flew for war and by the time we got here Harry had kissed the Dementors the only fun we had was when that toady women and that fool with that most ugly of hats sent curses our way screaming insults. It seemed the barrier could not protect them from 200 Veela fireballs? I do not think there is much left to clean up of them. Were they any one important?"

Amelia smiled "Only an incompetent minister and a corrupt lackey. Both would have been up on charges if they had lived."

The Queen smiled "No harm no foul then"

Amelia nodded "we are better of with out them"

Sirius spoke up "Maxine did the trip tire you and your people to much?"

Maxine the Queen of the Veela blushed and hid her head. Harry spoke up.

"Well they came all this way to help me so the least I could do was give them a little kiss in thanks."

Sirius looked stunned more so when Amelia nodded and smiled. "Never seen a murder of Veela brought down by a few kisses and a sexy voice."

Sirius looked confused "A sexy voice?"

Harry this time blushed "It seems that after kissing so many Dementors and that my voice changed a bit."

From Harry's view point .

The last Dementor collapsed in his arms but he felt a need and then he saw them the Veela. Something welled up inside him and he spoke but instead of his normal voice the voice that came out his mouth sounded like a cross between Barry white and Tom Jones.

"Hello lady's " a scream from behind him he ignored "How about I show you a little lov-ing "

The Veela still in bird form started to back away.

Harry reached out and got hold of a Veela from nearby and pulled her close "Baby " his voice was like silk over a naked body "Lets kiss and set of some fireworks of love."

Her beak opened almost against her will then Harry kissed her with the beak open all could see as his and her tongue thought for dominance inside her mouth then to the shock of many the bird women started to change and before all they saw Harry kissing an old but very very good looking women." Maxine Queen of the Veela gave into that kiss and was soon sagging in Harry's arms.

He reached out and pulled another Veela to him and he worked his magic with his voice "hellllo Baaby you want a trip to the light fantastic .

She tried she really did but her beak opened and soon another tongue wrestling match began . He heard Alfonso call his wife and children, 3 Veela pulled away. Harry lost sight of them as he laid down another women soon he had worked his way through nearly all the Veela when he spotted a tall blonde and very sexy looking M.I.L.F with a pillock of a husband. He smiled looked straight at Draco's mum and spoke putting a lot of power into his words "Baby would you like to meet a real man one who will make you walk bow legged for days at a time. Narcissa Malfoy took a step forward all could tell she was breathing heavy. Another step and Lucius seemed to realise that his wife was walking away from him he made a grab for her but a stinging hex shot from Harry's hand and pushed him back. Narcissa moved forward and soon Harry wrapped his arms around her and introduced her to the wiggling Harry and the Harry Potter super kiss.

She melted in his arms Draco tried to send a curse at him but it hit a shield then he was flung back by a howling wind. No One noticed Draco's plight or should it have been flight as they watched the wife of a Deatheater melt into the 'Boy who lived' arms and then as he slowly laid her down he smiled and spoke again " Baby were you think you going ?" And he grabbed the last Veela and snogged her to oblivion.

Harry smiled as Maxine and Amelia told what they had seen as felt. Sirius laughed and shook his head in disbelief

"right of course he."

They had moved to one side and Sirius saw hundreds of beds inside a glowing dome they all seemed to have women and he stared Dementors in them. Then he heard a voice and turned it was coming from Harry.

"Hello Baby did you think I forgot lovely you ? "

Amelia went red as she felt herself moving towards Harry. He held out his arms and soon Amelia Bones hard hitting women was in a bed with many other satisfied women.

Sirius just shook his head and Maxine Laughed " Them eyes that voice no one is safe."

Sirius just started to head-but his pillow. Cries of " it's not fair and why why" could be heard through the pillow.

"Harry my boy."

Harry turned there against the dome was Dumbles a man he was quickly coming to hate.

"The name is Lord Potter. As well as you know. "

Dumbledore paled somehow Harry had found out something he would rather he didn't.

Sorry for short chapter but plot bunny keep attacking me. Rest assured the story will continue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Power of love chapter 6**

Harry turned " it is Lord Potter" he noticed how Dumbledore blanched and smiled to himself. "The shield will come down when it is ready. "he grinned and Albus could almost see the vindictiveness of it as harry spoke again "After all if you can not protect students and visitors then I suppose it must fall to some one who is not incompetent., after all you couldn't even protect a cup from being messed with so why would any one think you could protect a person??"

Dumbledore was not happy and was about to rebuke the child when Amelia sat up and spoke "Albus we are looking into any criminal proceedings we should take against you for your many criminal activity's. Consider your self under house arrest do not leave Hogwarts grounds." then she lay back down and tried to snuggle a pillow but sadly Sirius was hogging them still complaining how things where unfair.

A Dementor slightly larger than the others made it's way over to harry ., who smiled reached forward and kissed it again. He peeked into the Dementors cowl and saw a very attractive blonde. He had to do 4 double takes before it sank in Dementors were blondes no way. She smiled and winked at him before she sat on the edge of Sirius bed.

Sirius was not to happy about a Dementor sitting on his bed even if he could not feel the cold normally associated with them. Then a distinctively feminine voice spoke up.

"Sorry my lord when are you planning to marry us all?"

Harry looked around to see who had spoken Sirius was doing his impersonation of a carp feeding and madam Bones just looked in shock.

" Is it me or do Dementors have female voices?" she asked. Looking at the others in shock. Harry turned and looked into the cowl at the blonde who was smiling in a rather mischievous manner.

"_**Marry**_, **What** do you mean _marry. I am to young to get married and and humm help Sirius"_ Harry was most certainly in a panic and beads of sweat could be seen dripping off his brow.

Sirius just shook his head " well pup you make the trouble you fix the trouble, how come you sound female anyway?"

The Dementor smiled under her hood and and asked for a drink off hot chocolate with some honey while she explained. This went against everyone's idea I mean the cure for being near a Dementor is chocolate.

Harry thought about it for a while then called "Dobby". The Nuttier than a large chunk of peanut brittle house-elf popped into existence and started to dance and hug Harry's leg much to the amusement of every one around Harry.

" The Great Harry Potter, calls Dobby, what can Dobby, do for the Great Harry Potter" Harry just shook his head in resignation and knelt down in front of Dobby. "Dobby we could do with some Hot chocolate with some honey in it for this Dementor and we could also do with some tea and maybe a few sandwiches. Would you like to go around and ask all the people under the dome what they would like and also if you need to maybe you could have Winky help you."

Dobby looked at the great harry potter and tilted his head a bit to one side. " The Great Harry Potter isnt going to steal winky from Dobby is he? As Dobby love his Winky."

Sirius and most of the others around him had no idea Winky was a person and considering what Winky meant to many when used by children burst out in laughter. Harry looked at them and shook his head " It's not funny Winky was in a bad shape after Crouch fired her and Dobby has worked long and hard to make sure she gets better and stops drinking. Dobby if you and Winky worked for me and me alone you know you two could get married and have your own place to live what with the wages I would pay you and her for working for me. You could be the only two Elf's with your own home."

Dobby stood and stared then fell to his knees with tears in his eyes "own home we could clean and decorate and." POP he vanished only to POP back a few seconds later with Winky " Go on ask him go on" Dobby prodded Winky who looked up shyly " Is it true Mr Potter would _**Hire**_ Winky and if she work for Mon mon Money she can get her and Dobby own home?"

Harry smiled " Yep it would be quite small unless you brought a wizarding tent and had it on my front lawn or in the back garden of _**ONE OF MY HOUSES" **_He said the last bit louder than he needed while looking directly at Dumbledore who now was as white as his beard. I mean I stayed in a Wizarding tent the Weasley family owned and it was huge on the inside so for you two it would be a cheap and good idea for your first home." Harry smiled and clicked his finger in a eureka moment. "Dobby if you and Winky had a tent and you worked for me I think one of my gardens would hold maybe 200 tents so you could start an House elf only village of sorts. Some of the tents could be shops and maybe a couple of the bigger tents could be work places or pubs or whatever you wanted as a place to relax after work." His eyes glowed and he snapped his fingers again " Santa" He smiled a grin that threatened to give the legendary Cheshire cat a run for it's money.

He turned to Amelia and Sirius " My so called guardians never gave me any Birthday or Christmas presents or cards, I used to wonder how I had been a bad boy as Santa never came to me. I bet there are loads like me who just wanted to be loved. How about I hire you and the other Elves who have no master or mistress and start a toy factory that way you can all be Santa's you can pop in and out orphanages and stuff delivering Xmas presents to the kids. We could make loads and sell some to muggle stores and that way we could make money for your wages." Dobby and Winky were both hopping on the spot the adults were staring at him in shock. " It would mean loads of work finding good children and making the toys and delivering them all in one night with out being seen. It would mean that in a way you would be working for all the good boys and girls in the world.

Dobby Popped away as Winky just started to cry. "It like old days when good wizard made toys for all children. We get to be Santa's helpers all over again." Dobby Popped back and with him there must have been 50 elves " Mr Potter sir these want to work in Potterland."

Harry and every one who was recovering from Santa being real and a wizard ( that explained his one night delivery thing he probably used a time turner, Harry thought) It was Sirius who asked the most important question (well at least to his mind) "what do you mean Potterland?"

Dobby smiled "Santa had the north pole and his workshop but this is the famous Harry Potter he should have his own land. If The Great Harry Potter starts Elves village and he has own land then must be Potterland." Sirius lost it after that and just burst out with laughter "Harry is the new Santa, Harry is the new Santa." Even Amelia {tough as nails } Bones had started to laugh at the image of a skinny little boy climbing down chimney,s then it struck her " Santa was a wizard right Dobby so he didn't climb down the chimney he used the floo system didn't he? That's how he got all over the world." Dobby shook his head " Nopes he had Thestrals as the floo was not around then he just put a glamour on them so if any muggle saw them they looked like reindeer."

This shocked everyone and even the Dementor women who had not heard this sat down to listen to the odd Elf.

Winky started " Many years ago in Russia a Wizard lost his child to an evil wizard, His wife was crippled in the attack. The good wizard had been away and when he came home he was nearly broken. His Elf got him to make odds and ends anything to stop his mind from braking completely. His elf looked after his wife until the wizard could think for himself. By then he had made many hundreds of toys and when he was wondering around the muggle world one day he saw a child begging and gave it some food. He went home that day and looked at the world he had all his little bits he had made taking up space and all them children out there with no happiness. He decided to give away his odds and ends. He decided to beat the Evil wizard called Rasputin he would need help and thought the best way would be to get muggles involved so he decided to give away his odds and sods on one night Christmas eve A night he knew muggles believed in magic the most." She stopped and smiled as Dobby took up the narrative.

Dobby stood up straight and seemed to be almost looking into the past " He went out and got some Thestrals and hooked them upto his sleigh then with a bottomless bag and his House elf he set off delivering his odds and ends. He knew it would take a while to make magic seem real to muggles before he could show the bad side of it he decided to show the good side. He was spotted a couple of times and tried to laugh it off. He had made himself to look like merlin, So the bad wizard wouldn't know who was doing it. As it was Russia and cold he wrapped up a lot under his wizard robes and it made him look fat. His laugh he is famous for started out when his elf made a funny comment as he flew over a area that had muggle royal family living in. Legend has it the Elf said it be funny if muggle king or queen come out and Thestral went poopy on them as they flew over. That is only legend though." Dobby smiled a happy smile and bounced around. " He and his elf decided as bad wizard had killed many good ones that they would get many elves together to make toys and things for the children. He had decided on the children as they believed in magic more than adults and as wizards live longer than muggles it was possible for children of today who became the parents of tomorrow would tell their children and the story could grow. They knew the more children involved the better chance of success. So with the aid of a time turner and with help of his friends the elves and the Thestrals they hid away in a secret area so they could make thousands of toys. They say that his wife became the main force as she could not walk anymore and was broken for a lot longer than her husband that when she came out of it she was like a whirlwind, She decided to use elves and magic to see who was good and who was naughty as they wanted as many for the force of good on their side they would only give toys to good children." Dobby smiled and looked around then gulped and quickly spoke to the Elves he had popped back and then turned to The Great Harry Potter he was about to punish himself when Harry grabbed him.

" Dobby stop no punishing yourself. Now what do you think you have done wrong?"

Dobby started to cry " You asked us get food and drinks for people under shield we, we forgot."

Harry smiled " Dobby this is the most interesting history of magic lesson I have ever had. I am sure many will agree with me he said looking around at the crowd who had gathered around to hear Dobby and Winky speak. Amelia and Sirius were sitting with hanging mouths and grins on their faces even Narcissus Malfoy looked dumb struck, Many of the Veela had came around to listen and Harry smiled as he saw they must have been ready for the long stay as they had conjured chairs and couches to sit on. He smiled " Okay Dobby get all of us a drink and some sandwiches or whatever everyone one wants." Then he got a smile on his face and handed Dobby his bank vault key " Go and get us all some ice cream as well ask what they want first. Get your friends to help." He Nodded towards the unknown Elves.

The Elves who had been listening looked at Dobby nodded once and began popping to everyone including the Dementors. It took some 15 minutes before everyone was again ready to hear Dobby and Winky's story of Father Christmas but soon everyone including the Dementors sat around and listened as Dobby continued from where he had left off.

" As Dobby was saying they wanted more good people so only good children got toys and things. Among the children though were children with magic, They grew up good and his plan worked the good muggle and wizard folk got rid of Rasputin and his evil." Dobby started to cry " Good wizard who known as Santa died only a few years later but the elves and his wife carried on. These Elves are descended from the original ones and wish to do the same as their honoured ancestors." Harry and everyone turned to the Elves and Harry smiled.

" We have an evil wizard and I need more good people also I think the muggle world will someday find out about magic so why not let the legend of Santa become real and let them know that magic is real, without giving away to much." Harry looked on as the Elves fell to the floor and swore themselves to his service. "Did Dobby tell you about wages and clothes and the village you can build on my land?"

One of the old elves came forward "Dobby did say, It only in England Our kind are mistreated the rest of the world treats us fairly and soon this country will as well."

Harry looked sad for a moment then it passed. He turned to Sirius " Sirius did you know Dementors are blondes?"

Sorry for short chapter But I wanted the next part to be earth shattering in its idea. I couldn't think on how to bring the next part into this part without taking the Santa was a wizard bit seem of no significance, as it will also play major part even if I am messing with time.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
